


c i r c l e s

by stardustsx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GAAY, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Multi, Mythology References, No Beta We Die as Men, Pansexual Character, Tags Are Hard, but now it's, everything will be there at one point so, gjkaghjkghsd i'll write them all later i just don't know what to write here now, identity reveal (but later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: "My mom had a lot of different ideas. A lot of them never became reality, some of them were actually intelligent and nice (and those were mostly for her books), and some of them were simply stupid.But the most surprising and the dumbest idea my mother has ever had, was moving to Paris. The Paris, that some time ago gained a freaking supervillain and superheroes.She said that it was supposed to help her imagination, or something.I said that, since we moved to Germany literally three months before, it was a stupid something.She decided that we’re moving to France anyway."





	1. 1|moving to the city of akumas wasn't good in first place

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is first chapter, sorry that it's so short, but i literally can never write decent first chapters. i swear that the next ones will be better, i swear!!!!!!!!

My mom had a lot of different ideas. A lot of them never became reality, some of them were actually intelligent and nice (and those were mostly for her books), and some of them were simply stupid.

But the most surprising and the _dumbest_ idea my mother has ever had, was moving to Paris. The Paris, that some time ago gained a freaking _supervillain_ and _superheroes_.

She said that it was supposed to _help her imagination_ , or something.

I said that, since we moved to Germany literally three months before, it was a stupid something.

She decided that we’re moving to France anyway.

At least I knew French, so that was something. I’ve already lived there, once, for around four years, from when I was 7 and until I was 11. But after that we moved to Italy, and then to Poland for a while, to England and Ireland (only for a month there).

And, until like a week ago, we were living in Munich. But currently, we were moving our things from the big truck to the new house.

A new house in almost the center of Paris. A city where there was a supervillain.

Yeah. Sounded bad. Was even worse.

From what I’ve read on a blog that I found ( _Ladyblog_ , a weird, but kind of catchy name) the villain was making smaller villains from people who were affected by big negative emotions, and those smaller villains were supposed to take away Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s Miraculouses.

It, honestly, made very little sense.

Of course, I knew what a Miraculous was. I wasn’t _this_ uncultured. In fact, I had a Miraculous on my own. A horse one. I was forbidden from transforming, but still, I had it and I had Kaalki. My, probably, best and only friend.

Kaalki was a kwami. Kwami of life. She was one of the first kwamis, at least that’s what she was always saying. Also, she was my friend and was helping us with taking the boxes into the house. She wasn’t a secret, my family has had her Miraculous for a long time, my mom has had her, my grandmother had her, my great-grandmother has had her, a long story.

“Ariadne, you’re almost 87! You can’t pick up all those heavy boxes!”

…And, yeah, at that point both the kwami and my great-grandmother were arguing over the fact that my granny wanted to help with moving in.

“Hades if I can’t, I’m still as strong as I was when I first wielded you. And it doesn’t matter how many generations have passed, because the effects of that are still present in my life!”

Yeah. And carrying heavy things at almost 90 years old was a good idea.

I chuckled and went to her, just to take the boxes from her hands. Of course, being the angry grandmother, she swore in Greek at me, but I didn’t care. She couldn’t just take the boxes when both of my brothers were there… playing some video game.

“Moom.” I tried to get her attention. “Helios and Orion are playing games instead of helping!”

She looked at me, her brow up, and after that she focused on my brothers. I could see the anger, slowly showing up on her face. I wanted to laugh. Oh, revenge could be so sweet. Last time they accused me of breaking a cupboard full of plates and other things like that (I would never do something like that, it was beneath me to do pranks _this_ bad).

I heard mom’s voice, slowly getting louder, as she changed the language to Greek and started reprimanding them. The only thing I did was going into the house to set the boxes down and mentally preparing myself for the next day.

Which also was another first day at another new school.

*******

Honestly, the first days of new schools were the worst. Especially the _first_ first ones. They were long, full of _hi, my name is’_ and full of… just wanting to go home.

But if I learned something in all those years and all those new schools, it was the fact that they could actually be fun. Sometimes. Literally almost never, but it _did_ happen once.

Once before, I meant. Because _this_ first day was going okay. Slowly, but okay. Mom has found a school very near the house, _Collège Françoise Dupont._ The people were _actually_ nice. Okay, there was one mean girl in my class, but I could ignore her. She apparently was the Mayor’s daughter, so she was just spoiled. Also, I wasn’t in the same class as my two brothers! Everyone we’ve met thought that just because me and them were triplets we’ve had to be always together.

I’ve waited for something like that to happen since forever.

And at the end, on the scale of _All First Days_ , this one was definitely the highest rated.


	2. 2|maybe first days at new schools aren't this bad anymore?

The sixth first day at the new school started just like always.

With begging literally every deity, so I wouldn’t be in the same class as my brothers. To this time it never worked, but who knew? Maybe this time would’ve been my lucky one?

I yawned, going down the stairs. I could hear mom, talking to Kaalki, and my little sister, Persephone, laughing. Huh. Great-grandma was probably sleeping since it was 6AM, _mámmē_ probably was too.

I was wondering what happened to my brothers, but after some seconds I saw them both sitting on the couch and browsing TV. I rolled my eyes and went to sit by the table.

Mom gave me scrambled eggs with tomatoes and feta, and one piece of pita bread. This was kind of tradition in our house for the First Days. No matter what kinds of first days, any occasion was good.

“What is the mood for the first day?” she asked, sitting opposite to me. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of food and waited until I finished munching on it.

“The thing I want the most right now is going back to bed, but I guess that it’s impossible.” I shrugged and went back to eating.

“Don’t you even dare to go back to bed.”

“I’m a growing girl. I _need_ sleep.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth opened,” mom reprimanded me.

I rolled my eyes, but quickly tried to finish my breakfast. Time was passing, slowly it was becoming 7:20AM, and I did _not_ want to be late to school, so I focused on getting ready.

I left the plate in the sink and _nyoomed_ to my room. I quickly caught some clothes from my closet (hmmm, black jeans, green flannel shirt and a band t-shirt (this time, All Time Low)). I dressed up as fast as I could and ran to kitchen once again (it was closer to the door). My backpack was next to the door and mom handed me some lunch. I caught the backpack and wanted to run, but… a thought appeared in my head. I turned around.

“Mom, why aren’t Helios and Orion preparing for school?” I asked. Mom sighed.

“Because they still have a bit of time, since they already met their new classmates. You three _are_ in the same school, but different classes. There wasn’t a single class that could fit all three of you, so I decided that they will be together and you’ll be alone, is that okay?” she explained.

I wanted to jump in the air from happiness.

“I guess it means that it’s okay.” Somehow mom noticed my movements. “Oh, and, also, Kaalki’s going to go with you.”

The kwami was actually really quiet for the whole time. She flew to me and has hidden in my backpack. This was actually not this surprising, since I had her Miraculous.

“So I’m going, I’ll be back soon!” I said to her and started walking to school.

The walk itself was short. Finding the new class was harder. I completely didn’t know where to go and I didn’t want to ask any person, so I waited. I _knew_ which class was my new, Ms. Bustier’s? I knew my timetable, and technically the first lesson was with her in her class, but I honestly didn’t want to just walk and be pointed out.

Well, but I _had_ to ask someone. Maybe I would have a bit of luck and would somehow catch a person from that class. That would definitely be nice.

I noticed some girl who had black hair with purple ends. Well, I haven’t seen the face, but the hair _was_ long and the person had feminine clothing, so I assumed that it was a girl. The clothes were also dark, so I thought that she may be nice to talk to. I started going to her, slowly, and it took me less than a minute. And just then I noticed that with her, there was another girl, smaller, with blonde hair and all pink clothes.

It was too late to change my mind, right?

“Uhm, excuse me?” I interrupted, slowly approaching them. The dark-haired one turned around. She, honestly, didn’t look like she was social. “I’m Luna, and I’m kind of new in this school, is there any chance that you are from Miss Bustier’s class? It’s my new one and I don’t know where it is, so, if you could show me, I would be thankful.” Somehow I got the words out. I just hoped that my French wasn’t as rusty and that they would understand me.

“Oh, you’re lucky!” The blonde girl replied, a huge smile on her face. She had high voice and the _biggest_ eyes I’ve ever seen. What. “We’re both from Miss Bustier’s class! I’m Rose and this is Juleka, and we can totally show you our class."

“That would be great, thank you,” I said. Rose took me in her one hand and Juleka in second one, and she started dragging us to stairs.

*******

With me, the class had 15 people (it wasn’t this much, thank gods). I tried to remember their names, but only some of them were vibrant enough that I could remember them easily. But I hoped that in some weeks I would remember them all.

The day was, thankfully, over. I was preparing to go back home, just wanted to take a quick stop in the toilet and that would be it.

But, as I was going there, a girl from class approached me.

“Hey, Luna, right? I remembered your name correctly?” She had black, short pigtails and was a bit taller than me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. That’s me,” I nodded. “Sorry, I haven’t caught your name, you are…?”

“Marinette, Dupain-Cheng. Class representative. I wanted to welcome you into our class less formally, so I’m asking you if you’d like to go with me and a few of my friends, our classmates, for ice cream. Now, I mean, because, you know, school-day is finished.” She looked at me, her gaze curious. “I understand if it’s too late or you can’t, but, it would be nice if you came.”

I blinked in surprise. This was new. No one before has asked me to go on ice cream, let alone the _we want to meet you_ type. This felt nice.

“I… don’t have any other plans, so, sure?” I automatically replied, still in little shock. “I just, could I have your phone number? It’d be easier to communicate.”

“Of course!” She said and dictated the number. I quickly wrote it down, saved it, and called her, just to be sure that she could save mine. At the same time, I wrote my mom that I would be home a bit later than I promised.

And in my brain a thought popped, that _maybe_ if I had to move out again, it would hurt a bit.

 _Maybe_.


	3. 3|okay first days are always the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHH IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD A FRIEND OVER FOR WEEK AND ALSO I JUST COULDNT FINISH IT SFHSKFJSFKS IT SUCKS I KNOW BUT JUST,,,, I HATE WRITING THIS ICE CREAM DUDE, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT I PROMISE IT'LL BE BETTER

So, the ice cream we went to were made by a guy called Andre. I did not know why, but everyone (as I learned, two couples — Alya Césaire with Nino Lahiffe and Mylène Haprèle with Ivan Bruel) was excited.

Well, everyone except me (I had no idea what was going on) and Marinette (why? I didn't know and it would be rude to ask).

I was silent; my classmates were talking with each other, but I haven't said a word yet. They did not ask and I did not want to interrupt them, so that was okay. I had a while to think about everything. I did not have enough time to think, unfortunately.

"Hey, Luna! Do _you_ have any siblings?" the dark skinned girl — _Alya, remember_ — asked me. "Literally only three people in our class have them. Me, Nino and Alix."

"And Juleka," Mylene quietly added. "She has both a sister and a brother."

"Well..." I chuckled. "Make this five people. I'm one of triplets. And I also have younger sister. It goes, Helios, me, Orion and Persephone."

"Dude, that's the first time I've ever met a triplet!" Nino exclaimed with excitement. "What is it like?"

"Um." They focused on me. "Messy? At least I'm not the only one to take care of Phonie, so that's good."

Time was slowly going as we were getting closer to, quoting Nino, _finding the ice cream dude._ When we found him, he was singing. Okay. Paris was a weird city.

Ivan and Mylene went a bit closer to the ice cream maker.

"Striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène!" he started, accenting some words. "If you aren't still the cutest lovebirds I've seen! Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true!"

"Is he... always like this?" I asked. My question was meant to go to Alya, but she and Nino were already next to the iceman. Apparently only Marinette was next to me. We shared looks and she shrugged.

"This is the first time I ever meet him. Let's go get something," she proposed. We both went to him, me a bit after her.

"What about you, young miss? I don't remember seeing you! What's your name, dear?" 

O-oh, he was talking to me. I bit my lip for a second.

"Luna," I said. He clapped and turned around to get the ice-cream.

"You don't have your love yet, is this correct? Well, don't worry! Andre Glacier will find the perfect mix anyway!" He turned around and started scooping the food. "Blueberry blue, lemon yellow and strawberry pink. For you, young lady! You'll find love soon enough, Andre can guarantee.”

I took the ice-cream and was just about to give him some Euros for that, but he turned around to Marinette. O...kay... I guessed that they were free?

"And how about this young miss?" Marinette looked up on him. She was a bit surprised. "The pretty one who sighs. I have a flavor just for her! It's sure to make her smile!"

Honestly, I wasn't listening now. I was just enjoying ice cream — it was _really_ delicious — and trying to give a bit to Kaalki, so she could try it too — kwami was hiding in my bag. It was calm, so I also had a bit of time to look around.

It was pretty. We were at some sort of bridge above the Seine, and it was- slowly it was becoming dark, and it, honestly, looked _amazing_. Maybe I could even like this town, in time? Not immediately, but…

I sighed and got my legs up. I was just about to close my eyes, when I heard something falling. My reflex was to look in that direction, and I saw Marinette going right beside me. The classmates were slowly heading after her. I raised an eyebrow. What happened?

My answer was where the ice-cream dude was sitting. He was sad. Oh. Well... maybe this was a sign to go, go away, go home. I slowly got up, and started my plan. I still got some of that ice-cream, so I wasn't trying to be fast.

Oh, not being fast was a _bad_ idea. _Really_ bad one. I heard something loud, so I turned around and I saw- _holy hell_ \- a big dude made out of ice-cream.

"I guess that it's the Andre guy," I mumbled under my breath. Not even thinking about it, I did some steps back. O-oh, he saw me.

"Hello!" he said. "How about some ice-cream? Will that do?" No, it definitely wouldn't do! I tried to run away, but apparently it was too late. He- _fired ice-cream from his hands,_ and it was flying to me. I wouldn't pass me by, it would hit me.

Well. I lived a good fourteen years.

"Enjoy it, it's just for you!"


	4. 4|will i ever learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time flies, luna becomes friends with marinette, fun things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SO SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT AAAH but i promise that after some chapters more it will all become a LOT more fun!!!!!!! i swear i swear i swear!!!!!! 
> 
> love u all sm, thanks for the kudos and comments! uwu

Apparently, I lived.

I didn't know how long I've been out, but I suddenly fell to my knees, taking a big breath. I looked around, trying to find any place to sit, and there it was; so I got there as fast as I could (it was slow).  
I had to breathe. I had to think, for a moment.

What just happened?

I gazed around once again, and I wasn't the only person to be confused. Others must have been used to things like that because they quickly got over it.

Me, on the other hand? I was _terrified_. Was this normal? Was this that villain the Paris had? The, how was it called, akuma? How could normal people survive it? Or be okay with it?

As soon as I got some strength back and somehow stopped shaking, I ran. I could run _really_ fast, thanks to some effects that Miraculouses had on people (honestly, I got lucky with mine), so I could get to my home — using some maps on the phone, I would get lost without them — as fast as possible.

It took me around half an hour, but I finally got back. I had my keys, so I opened the door, and quickly closed them after I got inside.

I probably had a terrified face, because mom was standing in the living room looking directly at me, confused. And she was barely ever confused. Kaalki flew out of my bag, sighing. I could see that she was approaching the table, where were oatmeal cookies, her favorite food.

"Mom," I started, panting from exhaustion. "I have no idea if I'm correct, but if I am, there was one of those attacks. And I got frozen by the ice-cream dude. Can we come back to Germany? Can we, _please_ , come back to Germany?"

Mom only gave me one bored look and went to sit on the couch. She took something that looked like a book's summary (probably her next one's) and read it for a few seconds, before replying to me:

"No."

That was it? The whole talk? I could get injured, I could get hurt and that was it?

"Luna, every time we moved somewhere else, it was for a reason." Mom looked at me, this time with a concern? It looked like she was a bit scared, but why would she? I didn't transform, I wasn't superheroing, I wasn't doing anything dangerous (except for being in the wrong place at the wrong time). "This time, the reason..." she stopped as if she wasn't sure if she could tell me that. I was confused. Even more confused.

"How many times it was Orion or Helios' fault?" I asked, rolling my eyes and going to the couch.

"Twice, but it's not what I mean." She put the summary back on the table. "This time has a reason too. You'll know what it was soon. I promise. Now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

  
*******

A week passed and I actually liked the new class. Well. Except for two girls, one was apparently daughter of the mayor, and second was being used by the first one. But almost no one liked them, so that was okay. They were mean.

Marinette was a quite good person. I didn't know her good enough to call her a friend, but maybe in the near future, this would change? I didn't know how friends work too, so I kind of had to rely on Kaalki's explanations, but from what she was saying, Dupain-Cheng could become my friend.

Ah, and there she was. Going in my direction at a fast pace, as if she wanted to talk about something. I stopped, waiting for her.

"Hey, Luna!" She said, and I nodded. "I have a question."

"I'm listening." I looked at her.

"So, I made a few hats a while ago, and I thought that I could get some of my friends to pose in them, and there is one that would look great with your hair," she explained quickly. "And I wonder if you'd want to come over to my house and pose in it, for a while. I would do photos. And we could just hang out, you know? We could do this on Saturday, you know?"

"Okay, I'm totally into that." I nodded. "I'll have to tell my mom about it, but I think she'll agree."

And then it hit me.

"Wait, you make clothes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Marinette nodded, smiling shyly.

"I made my whole outfit I have today and I make a lot of other clothes, too. I want to be a fashion designer, so I try to do as much stuff as possible. And the hats... well, you'll see. They're not the best, but I'm trying. I'm still learning," she explained, and I couldn't do anything, but be impressed.

Whoa.

She- that- I-

_what, what, what, what was, that was so impressive, that was, what? brain, what the hell?_

Oh, hell.

"That's," I took a breath, "that's really amazing. You're great if- I mean, your clothes look great, I would never tell that you did them yourself!"

"Really?" she squeaked. Her phone suddenly called, so she took it out and looked at it. And so she squeaked again. "I'm sorry, I must go now— I'll write you the time later, okay? See you, Luna!"

 _Holy Hades_ , I was so _dumb_.


	5. 5|a party? what is a party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despair bear starts now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry that i publish it so late, i just couldn't write that chapter, it felt like a nightmare skfsdkfshdjkfhsd but, we're getting clsoer to action!!!!!!!!!! yay!
> 
> can't wait to see comments and i hope you'll like this chapter!!!

I was so jealous that Marinette lived literally right next to the school. I could just wake up, like, half an hour before the bell and I would still have some time! But, still. My house wasn't in the worst place too. I only had to walk like for 15 minutes to get to school on time.

So, it _wasn't_ the worst.

When I got to her room, most of the girls were already there, only Mylene absent. Thank gods, I wasn't the last. I hated being last. Or not on time. Those were the worst things a _normal_ person could ever do.

I didn't even have time to look around Marinette's room since she already took out four hats. One was dark blue, with a violet butterfly on it, second looked like a summer one, also violet, but mixed with a light lavender color; it also had a little, cute bow. The third one was more natural, beige with dark brown circles around its base.

But the prettiest was the last one.

It was a black fedora with sewn-on golden constellations. I could easily recognize Orion and Cassiopeia, maybe Aries, too?

"This one will be the one you'll try on, okay?" Dupain-Cheng told me, handing the fedora to me. I just took it and set it on my head. Oh, it so worked with my outfit. I had a black leather jacket, Pierce The Veil t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

Oh, I just _couldn't wait_ to show my brothers a photo of it. They would be jealous.

"Whoa." I was honestly impressed. Like, _really_ impressed. "And you made them all by yourself? With your own hands? This is _so_ amazing."

"That's our Marinette!" Alya laughed. "Girl's always making something new, she ever wears her own clothes. Once she's won a hat contest that was announced by Adrien's dad's brand."

"This is simply amazing," I said. She already achieved so much, being only 14! She definitely would grow to be an awesome designer, she only needed more years of age, it was so visible.

Marinette blushed a bit, as if she wasn't used to getting praised this much.

"Do you take commissions?" I asked. "I would _love_ to have a fedora like that."

"Um, I- I actually never did anything like that for people my age. But- well- you- you can take it if you'd want! I can always make another one for me. If- if you love- like this one that much, you can take it!"

"Really?" I couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my face. I just jumped to hug her, and she laughed. "Thank you so, _so_ much! I'll somehow repay you, I swear!"

  
The photoshoot itself was quick.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a photoshoot, just a few photos of us in the things Marinette made, and that was it.

The half-Chinese girl took out a necklace and handed it to Rose. She looked really cute with it. It was pink and, as Marinette said, customizable.

"Hold on, nobody moves!" Alya said, when Rose posed, and took a few photos. She quickly browsed them and jumped to the designer, showing her phone.

"This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog, wouldn't it?" Cesaire asked.

A sound of notification ringed around.

"Chloe?" Alya furrowed her brows.

"What does that bratty snob want?" Marinette was visibly angry.

"Chloe's inviting me to a party," the brown-haired girl answered.

"Huh, me too!" Rose sounded surprised.

"Me too," both Juleka and Mylene said right after that.

I didn't have to look at my phone to know that I wouldn't receive a text. I haven't even got her phone number, so I was _sure_ that I wouldn't get invited.

"That's so nice of Chloe!" Rose squealed, touching her cheek gently.

"Chloe and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her!" Marinette stated, confident in her words. I just snorted, seeing her face on those words.

"Maybe somebody hacked her phone, then?" Mylene suspected.

"I haven't received a text." The black-haired girl took out her phone.

"Then that means it _must_ be from Chloe." The girls all laughed at Alya's comment.

Well. I just sat down at a chair that was in the room, waiting and watching how everything would continue. It didn't take a long time for Marinette to yell out loud at the sight of a notification.

"Eww, she invited me!"

"Awesome! This will be so much fun!" Rose was excited.

"Wait, you're actually going to go? I asked, finally saying something. "Not to be dramatic, but what she did in the morning wasn't the nicest."

Well. Bourgeois _did_ call the fire department, just to stop Marinette's dad from showing how to make macarons. This wasn't nice at all and could be potentially dangerous if someone else would need the firefighters at that time.

"She probably wants to say sorry for this morning. Maybe's she's nice. Very, very, deep down," Mylene looked like she wasn't sure of her own words.

"Chloe? No, she's the exact opposite of nice. Whatever, you guys can go but don't count me in." Marinette crossed her arms.

Alya got another notification on her phone.

"It's Nino," she said. "He's going to the party with Adrien."

And that little thing _completely_ changed Dupain-Cheng's mind.

"O-okay! Yes, you guys are right! We should totally give Chloe one more chance!"

 _Huh_.

"Well, have fun there," I just said. They turned their eyes on me. "What? I haven't even gotten an invitation."

"I'm sure that we could get you there if you'd want and Chloe wouldn't be mad!" Rose said, smiling broadly.

"I don't like parties anyway. Don't contrive ideas especially for me. Not worth it." I shrugged. "Really. I'm just going to chill at my house. But, really, have fun there!"

"You sure?" Marinette asked, eyeing me carefully. I nodded.

"Maybe I'll go next time," I chuckled. "This time I'll just binge watch something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo [here's my tumblr](https://starduststyx.tumblr.com), if you want to chat or something


	6. 6|the one thing that i thought i would never hear again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's despair bear time and we're slowly getting to the main plot and everything!!! it's happening!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? posting like 1600 words? posting like two days from last updatE??? is it me??? i've had a good writing spree?? i have no idea what's going on but i'm Not gonna complain

"So, you're telling me that you're not going to a party thrown by literal Mayor's daughter _only_ because she hasn't sent you an invitation, even if you two are in the same class?" Helios asked. I nodded. "Whoa. You really _are_ stupid. Sometimes."

I punched him lightly on his arm. _He_ was the stupid one. Not me.

"What are you implying, Hell?" I mumbled. He chuckled. Idiot. He was supposed to be the oldest, but, honestly, he was the most stupid out of us three. With the dumbest ideas.

We were identical on the outside, though. We and Orion, our brother, were all almost the same looking. Blonde, a bit curly, hair, golden eyes (mom was always saying that it was connected to the Miraculous, like some sort of magic), tanned skin and freckles. The _only_ differences were our genders, hair lengths, and heights.

"We're going to sneak into the party, of course!" My brother happily exclaimed, shooting his arms out. I moved a bit to back on his bed. I _didn't_ want to hug. Not at that moment.

"I literally told the girls that I _won't_ be there, and now you want me to go? In your damn dreams."

He looked like he was thinking. Which was probably not true, since he never had good ideas.

"I know!" He shouted a few seconds after. "You're gonna pretend that you're Orion!"

"I can think of at _least_ two major problems here. First of all, I'm not a boy." I held one finger out. "Second, he and mom went out to find a hairdresser. Third, I'm literally a few inches shorter than him."

Helios waved his hand as if it was just a minor inconvenience.

"No one knows that he's out. No one except us. And, do you really think that anyone would notice the height difference? For gods' sake, Luna, you even have almost the same hair length as him. If you wear some of his clothes, no one will suspect a thing," he said, pointing out everything. I just sighed.

"He'll kill me if I wear his clothes. If you really want to go, you're giving me _your_ clothes," I decided. Hell chuckled, but nodded. He would give me his clothes this easy?

"Besides," he started again, "there'll be so many people that you'd be _really_ unlucky if you'd meet someone from your class there."

"I'm a total unlucky disaster, have you forgotten already?" I mumbled.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Go, find something in my closet and change into it. We don't have this much ti-ime!" He almost sang that word. A weirdo. A total weirdo.

I still loved him, though. He _was_ my brother after all.

I found a t-shirt that had an Orion constellation on it — I was almost sure that it was customized by Helios — so I took it. I also found a nice leather jacket (seriously, he had so many so good clothes, and he was, like, stuck to only a few of them) so I kind of stole it too.

"Now, get out, I need to get ready too," he sang and literally kicked me out.

"You're an idiot!"

"You still love me, Lu!"

*******

It was one of the _worst_ ideas that Helios has ever had. Yeah, there were days when in three we thought about how would pretending to be each other feel, but me actually doing it? And without Orion even knowing about it? It was so stupid.

The party has already started when we got there, and of _course_ one of the first people I saw was Alya. I only hoped that she wouldn't notice me, but, of _course,_ it didn't work.

Of course that Alya noticed me, and my disguise didn't work. She immediately knew that it was me and I couldn't convince her.

"What have you had in your mind?" She laughed. "It wouldn't fool anyone."

"Thanks for letting me know what I knew already," I mumbled. "It was all my stu... _wonderful_ brother's idea." I looked up, around, trying to find him with my eyes. After a few seconds, I noticed him.

"Helios! Come here!" I shouted after him. He turned around and grinned when he noticed that it was me. Quickly, he started walking towards us.

"What's up, Orion?" he asked when he was closer.

"You can drop it," Alya said, chuckling. "I totally saw through that act."

"Damn," my brother sounded sad. "I really hoped it would work."

"He's stupid," I added. "So, it's just his dumbness speaking."

Helios nudged me in my arm. Alya laughed.

"Good luck with pranking the others," she said and just shook her head. "And, _please,_ bring your other brother to meet us soon. I'd love to meet him too."

"And I wouldn't pass on being able to compare you three." Nino came to us and stood right beside Alya, holding her hand. "Just, _dude,_ you two look identical. And there is one more of you? _Dude._ "

I snorted.

"I'll try to bring them both one day for sure. They are in Mendeleiev's class, after all, it's not like they're somewhere else," I promised.

But in a short moment, something weird happened. I turned around after I heard some shouts. I saw a red-haired girl — was that Sabrina from my class? — standing right before Kim, behind who Chloe was hiding. I furrowed my eyebrows. What...?

After a few seconds, it was now Kim that tried to do something to Chloe. Okay, that was getting weirder and weirder. They started dancing, but it seemed like Chloe was not enjoying it.

The so-called heroes came into the party unexpectedly, launching some bear into air. I swore under my breath and exchanged looks with Helios.

Next, it was Max, and right after it, Alya. They both were trying to hurt — now the heroes — and it seemed like they both had a few problems with it. That bear was forcing people to do things! What, whoever was responsible for this, had in their freaking _mind_?!

This was—

.

.

.

.

.

_What._

I suddenly found myself on the floor, watching the ceiling. W-what? _What_?

A groan left my mouth. My back felt like fire, as if it was... I haven't even had a comparison.

"Lu, are you okay?" I heard Helios. I barely, but still, managed to turn my head around. He was there, kneeling on the floor. "That was a _really_ hard blow from Chat Noir. You literally flew across the whole room."

"I... did...?" I mumbled. That would explain the enormous pain. Hm.

"That bear got on you, and you just completely set the whole fight’s tempo. Honestly, if I didn't know, I would suspect that you are..."

"Have you written to mom?" I quickly interrupted him, sure where his mind was going.

And, as no one was supposed to know that I had a Miraculous, it wouldn't be the best if he accidentally revealed it.

In the next moment, the magical bugs flew around and I felt much better in just some seconds. I could stand up and hug Helios. Or, well, Hell hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. _Please,_ " his voice broke a bit.

I've never... okay. I _have_ heard his voice breaking once before. But only one time.

"I can't promise." I just shrugged. "Not yet," I added quietly.

*******

"Mom," Helios started as soon as we came into the living room. "We are coming back to Germany. It really is too dangerous here."

Mom just sighed, hearing this. Oh. I haven't told either of my brothers about the fact that I already talked to her about that.

"First, no. Second, why have you gone to a party without me _knowing_?" She set the book that she probably was reading right before we came on the table and stood up, just to walk to us.

"We went because a girl from Luna's class threw it..." Hell started slowly.

"It was his idea," I argued. "Not mine."

"Doesn't matter who's fault it is, you still did it without my permission," mom said. "You're lucky that I won't ground you two."

"Whoa, that's nice." My brother rolled his eyes. "That doesn't explain that Luna got hit again during an attack. And we won't come back to Munich, where it was safe?"

Mom just shook her head.

"I can't explain it to you, Helios. If you'd please come out..."

"I won't! I deserve some explanation, too!" He stated.

"Helios, please, listen," mom started once again. "You're not the reason why we moved this time." Her gaze turned to me, she was looking right at me, right in my eyes. I raised a brow.

"I wasn't badly behaving. I haven't done anything wrong in Germany!" I tried to save myself.

"I know, Stardust," she sighed. "This is..."

Kaalki zipped out of my purse, floating fast right to my mom. They exchanged looks.

"This is connected to the Guardian, right?" She asked. They were conspiring against me? Traitors. Traitors in this family. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know. He never knew my identity, but maybe Bridgette told him?" Mom shrugged. "Only he knows."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"There's no way I'm going out now," Helios added.

"The reason why we moved here is that the last Guardian of the Miraculous lives here," mom finally said. "He talked to me, once, on the phone. We talked for a while, and he somehow managed to convince me."

"But convinced to what? No damn way I would give Kaalki away, and you know that neither grandma nor great-grandma would let you do this," I stated confidently.

"I would never let this happen too," she promised. She also looked torn, as if she didn't want to add the next few words. As if she still wasn't sure about telling me — us — everything.

She just sighed, after another couple of seconds, and — holy Hades — she sat down, keeping her head down. I've never seen mom this... _exhausted._

"His name is Master Fu, and he asked us to move here, because he would like you to become a full-time hero, Luna."

_Oh, my gods._


	7. 7|the last thing I ever thought I would do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets a pep talk, sibling bonding time, the usual stuff in MLB universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo next chapter!!! pls if you haven't there was chapter 6 before a few days ago and it was IMPORTANT!!!! so if you haven't read it i really recommend doing so!! :DDD
> 
> also sorry for somehow shorter chapter, i have to get used to writing chapters that are a few thousand words long, but it may take some time, so chapters may become longer with time!!!

"So, will you become Astriki Chara again, Lu?" Helios asked. I shrugged, only hugging a pillow tighter.

"It's a lot of responsibility," I mumbled. "And, y'know, after our 11th birthday party... I kind of _don't_ feel responsible."

That birthday party was a _total_ disaster. I overheard mom and Kaalki talking about _taking life away,_ so I assumed that it was one of the horse's powers.

My assumption was right. The only problem was that I already owned the Miraculous and was learning how to work with it. And me, Helios and Orion — at that moment still closeted, still using the name Artemis, decided that it was the absolute _best_ idea to try taking life away on Orion.

I almost killed him that day, and mom told me that I would _never_ transform again. I was lucky that I got to keep Kaalki with me.

"It was years ago," Helios noticed. "You're a bit more normal now. I doubt you'd have ideas like that again."

"I haven't transformed in those years! Why..." My voice cracked a bit. I groaned. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing this. We all know that mom can have weird ideas, but this? After everything? Why? Just, _why_?!"

"Luna..." Orion, who up to this point only listened, quietly spoke. "You should try. At least once. Maybe not in the fight, maybe just at one night, transform and see how it feels? Who knows, maybe it'll work out?"

I punched the pillow. It was all so dumb. I was dumb.

"I don't know anymore!" I shouted after a few minutes. "I just... I have no idea if I actually _should_ or _shouldn't_ just go out there and fight, and risk my own damn life! Only because some old guy I've never even met told us so?" I broke. I just broke. With my head down, tears appeared in my eyes, and I couldn't even try to fight them off.

I could feel Orion hugging me from one side. I didn't want to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt any of them, yet once I did, and it could all happen again, and I didn't want it at all. It was so stupid.

Without even thinking about it, I touched my Miraculous. I had my eyes closed, but I _knew_ that Kaalki was somewhere around us. I could also feel _everyone_ in the house. Two brothers, so close to me. Phonie, somewhere below us, and mom, granny and griá around the kitchen, probably making some late dinner.

I haven't done _this_ in years. And, since it was almost unnoticeable to people who didn't know about the fact that I owned a magical artifact thousands of years old, I was still doing this a few times after The Incident. Not in the first year after it, but mom still caught me on doing that. Well… she was mad.

Feeling life around me still felt amazing, though. And, if I had to be honest, I kind of missed it, too.

"I need to go out," a quiet mumble left my mouth, "I- just need to- I need- a moment."

"If you need this type of walk I think you need, I'm right here," Kaalki said, her tone assuring me that whatever I would do, she will be with me.

"You're right." I let go of the pillow and jumped down from Orion's bed. "I need a _run,_ not a walk."

"Then what are you waiting for, Lu?" Helios grinned. "Go and show the whole Paris who you-"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm still not sure about becoming a hero. I just need some rest. I just need... a bit of freedom."

I took a big breath. Honestly, I didn't want them both to see me in my new suit, so I had to make some adjustments, and I wanted to think of them alone.

"If you want, we can cover for you," Orion proposed. "I don't know, like, you went to bed already, or something? And we can try to keep them all from going into your room. I have no idea if it'll work, but..." He shrugged. "We can try, right?" With nudging Helios, he nodded in my direction. I smiled a bit.

I couldn't ask for better brothers.  
  


As soon as I got into my room, I threw myself right on my bed. I haven't felt this bad in a _really_ long time.

"Are you okay, Luna?"

I didn't reply for a second.

"I'm thinking about how I want my suit to look," I whispered to her after that. "After all, I kind of can't look like a unicorn anymore. It wouldn't be the best."

Kaalki giggled.

"You definitely had a big imagination. You still do. You were my only unicorn ever."

"And unfortunately I won't be anymore. I have something else in mind." I took a big breath. "Kaalki," I finally started, getting up, sitting at looking at her. "Let's run."

Magic overflew me, making a warm and safe spot around my body. The familiarity was so amazing, so warm. I missed that, I missed it so _much_.

I closed the room's door, just to be sure that Phonie wouldn't go in and wouldn't fall out of the opened window. I still had to look down, just to protect my identity. No one was down there, though, and right after that, I started to run.

I jumped out of my room, right through the opened hole.

In the exact same second, I took the bow from my back and an arrow, that had a rope on the end, bonded to the bow itself, formed in my hand. Without hesitation, I shot it at the closest building. It wouldn't do any damage, anyway, the arrow would stay in the material the building was made of, but it wouldn't leave any marks later.

_Magic._

It didn't take me long to get on the building and, from there, I could pretty much just run wherever I wanted to.

I had one place in mind, though. The most cliche one, but I still wanted to go there and see if the view from the exact top of it was this good as it seemed to be.

The Eiffel Tower.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and I wasn't stopping or even planning on doing so. The jumps, turns, using the bow to climb higher places, it all felt so _natural,_ it all felt so... in place. As if it was truly me, as if being in that form, being transformed, was the most natural state I could ever be in.

It probably was.

After at least half an hour, I finally reached my target location. I was climbing it, actually running up one side of it (because physics suck, of course, somehow I could _do_ that). And as soon as I reached the top, as soon as I set my legs down on it, as soon as I was preparing myself to say the detransformation words, a female voice spoke up.

"Just who _are_ you?"

_Whoops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's my tumblr](https://starduststyx.tumblr.com), you can write to me, I don't bite!! :DDDDDDD


	8. 8|a dragon. a literal dragon. in paris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _it's happening everyone it's happening_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost halloween everyone and school is literally taking away every bit of my life force
> 
> but hey there's a chapter
> 
> and i'll try to update faster and a longer one soon i swear i really swear

I turned around, with my hands up. It was bad. It was  _ so  _ bad. I was doomed.

Two people were standing in front of me, clearly suspecting something bad. It was dark, but there was enough light for me to see them a bit.

The girl had black, short hair, up in pigtails. She also had blue eyes, but there was a red mask with black dots on her face. A suit with the same pattern was on her body.

_ Ladybug. _

The boy was in a black suit with silver accents. His hair was blonde, and his eyes — with his scleras too — green.

_ Chat Noir. _

I sighed. Of course I had to meet both of the heroes during my first transformation since, like, 3 years. Of  _ course _ . Just my damn luck.

"I am Astriki Chara," I started slowly. "Owner of the Miraculous of the Horse. Um, what else should I say...? Its powers are based on life, so..."

"How have you gotten the Miraculous? How do we know you're not lying?" Chat asked. I rolled my eyes, but stepped a bit closer to them, pointing at my neck.

"It's a necklace," I said slowly, "that's been in my family since thousands of years. From mother to the oldest daughter, stuff like that." I shrugged, geting my hands down. "My kwami's name is Kaalki and she's great. She likes oatmeal cookies."

"How can we know that you're not lying?" Ladybug repeated.

"Oh." I looked at them once again. Her hand was resting on the yoyo and he already had his baton out, as if they were ready to fight.

"I don't want to be a hero," that was my answer. "For now, at least. Like, I only transformed now because I needed to run. It was all too much for me, too.. crowded. Yeah. Too crowded."

They seemed surprised, but still cautious. Well.

"Apparently some old guy wanted me to become a hero, and, like, I don't know, okay?" I started rubbing my arms against each other. "Being a hero was my dream as a kid. Not me now. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll go, because that's everything I wanted to do. Nothing more. I didn't even want you both to know about me, because... well. Now you know that I exist."

Without another word, I took my bow once again and got another arrow. With shooting it at a building close to the Tower, I jumped down from it.

The next day at school was exhausting. Not even because of the school itself, just... after I came back, I couldn't sleep at  _ all _ . The whole night I just turned on one side and other and repeat. It was just stupid.

The whole atmosphere felt like that, too. Clouds were dark and heavy, as if the rain would start falling any second. Mom even gave me an umbrella in the morning, something she rarely did.

_ "You're not made from sugar," _ she was always saying,  _ "you can live through a bit of rain." _

Yeah.

At least the lessons that day were shorter. That was the only good thing. Only five that day, only until 1:25PM. That was great. Maybe I would get a bit of sleep later, in the afternoon?

In one moment, everything was okay and alright, even with my exhaustion. But in the next...

The wall to my right was standing in one second, but right in the next one it — wait — disappeared? Huh, no, it was crushed, the whole wall was destroyed by something that made a gigantic hole. It must've been a thing with abnormal strenght — an akuma? I swore under my breath.

"Not now,  _ please _ ," I mumbled.

But, without missing a beat, I ran to the hole. I was right. That was an akuma. And a  _ big _ one. Enormous, even.

It looked like a literal dragon. A flying, fire breathing one. It had green and red scales, its wings were as wide as it was long. If it wasn't completely dangerous, I could actually admire its beauty.

But it  _ was _ dangerous, so I just swore loudly when it breathed fire  _ in our direction _ . I hid behind the wall in literally the last second before the fire reached the outside of the school.

"Run," I just said, looking at the class. "Just get  _ out _ of here!"

They did not need another words. The whole class just ran out, with Miss Bustier helping everyone out. I ran straight to get my bag; I  _ couldn't _ leave Kaalki there.

Without even hesitating, I chose bathroom as my target place. I ran there, hid myself in one stall and closed it behind me. Kaalki flew out almost at the same second. I was just looking at her, panting a bit.

"Without me, they won't win, right?" After a while I said. "They physically can't get closer to that monster. They'll need a helper. A helper that only  _ I _ can make."

Kaalki oly nodded. I closed my eyes. My hand brushed through my hair. I didn't want to be a hero. Not anymore. But...

_ "Being a hero isn't always a choice," _ mom once said,  _ "but you do have it. Don't misuse it." _

I took a big breath. The battle sounds haven't stopped yet, so I could assume that everything kept happening.

"I don't have to help them, but without me they probably won't win," I started. "So there's no way I will stand there and do nothing." Without hesitating, I straightened up.

_ "Kaalki, let's run!" _


End file.
